Crossing the River
by Autobot Mechanical-operations
Summary: Iren Flames is an abused foster kid with a shocking double life as a blood fighter who lives in Mission City. Learn how she gets entangled with the Autobots and more. T for swearing and abuse.
1. Survive

Crossing the River

Chapter One: Survive

My name is Iren Flames

I've been in the foster system since I was nine.

I am now 15.

Every day I get up at four a.m.

Every day HE beats the shit out of me.

Every day I grab my satchel and leave at exactly five a.m.

Every day I walk six blocks to the blood fighting arena known as the BattleBridge.

Everyday I meet the manager of BattleBridge arena at the door.

His name is Kyle.

I am his champion.

I am the best fighter the BattleBridge has.

I am also the youngest.

When I walk through the doors I change.

I become sharper.

I become more confident.

I become dangerous.

I become The Whisper.

The death you never hear coming.

Everyday Kyle hands me my breakfast and we start training.

Everyday the lunch bell rings.

Everyday Kyle hands me my lunch.

Everyday at one o' clock sharp the blood fights begin.

Every fight is the same:

I always win.

Everyday Kyle hands me my dinner as I leave.

Everyday I walk out that door.

As I walk out I go back to being Iren Flames: foster kid.

I walk into the house just in time for him to beat me up.

After he's done I dust myself of and walk upstairs to my bedroom.

Everyday I cry myself to sleep.

Wash.

Rinse.

Repeat.

My name is Iren Flames.

This is my life.


	2. Bearing Arms

Crossing the River

Chapter Two: Bearing Arms

Beep…

I shot straight up in my bed and turned off my alarm so it wouldn't wake HIM up. I grabbed my satchel and took my clothes out and changed. Quietly, ever so quietly, I slung my satchel onto my back and tiptoed on little cat feet down the stairs, but of course it's not enough, it is never enough. HE got up off the couch and came over to me.

"You useless little bitch! Get over here!" HE shouted.

I made a break for the door like I always do and HE manages to grab me and haul me back like HE always does. I ball up in such a way that no matter where the bastard hits me, it won't affect my fights. He finishes, and I dust myself off like I always do and head out the door like I always do. I walk down the streets, taking the same route through the dilapidated and run down houses that leads to the BattleBridge that I always do. I meet Kyle at the door like I always do.

"Here ya go, "he says, handing me my breakfast.

I eat it and then walk through the door. I become the Whisper. My shoulders straighten, my posture changes, my thought pattern changes, everything about me screams danger, and the wimpy little bitch that was me five seconds ago is no more.

"Where do I start?" I asked Kyle.

"With the new equipment," he said, waving me over.

With that we were right on track. By the time the lunch bell rang I had gone through my routine.

"Here ya go," Kyle said, handing me my lunch. I had just finished my food when the ground started to tremble and explosions started to sound. Knowing it was ether a gang war or the military I stepped outside. The sight I am met with is not the one I am expecting.

Giant fucking god-damn robots are dukin' it out in the middle of the damn city with the aid of solders. With at least a hundred thousand fuckin' civilians around. Someone of course was going to end up fuckin' dead. Before my conscious mind registered what I was doing I plunged into the mayhem, grabbing a dead soldier's gun and ammo and running towards one of the soldiers.

"All right, who are the good guys and who do I shoot?"

I am fucking mental.


	3. Gunslinger

Crossing the River

Chapter Three: Gunslinger

The solder looked at me as if I was insane.

"You crazy kid? You gonna get killed!" the man said. He was tall, black, and very buff and had the air of a commander.

"Right to bear arms," I said as I slung my weapon over my shoulder, "and these bastards are tearing up my city! Besides, I'm trained, and have been since I was seven," I said grinning.

"Where'd you learn how to handle a weapon like that?"

"Military Brat. Comes with the territory. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Call me Epps, what about you?"

I stopped, thought for a second and replied

"Call me Wisp,"

"'Roger th-INCOMING!" Epps shouted. Both of us hit the deck as a car went flying over our heads.

"So, who do I shoot?"

"Look kid, aim for the Giant robots with the red eyes, 'kay? they're called Decepticons,"

"'And the other giant robots?" I said.

"Blue eyes are Autobots; they're on our side,"

"Alright," I said, getting up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Going to kill giant assholes,"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"So be it," I said, leaving Epps blinking in shock as I walked to an apartment across the street and started to climb the stairs.

When I got to the roof I started shooting like my dad taught me. Namely, aiming for weak spots on the enemy- eyes, joints chinks in armor, etc. - providing cover for the main focus in battle… which apparently was a teenaged boy holding a box- and minimizing casualties among the troops- which I did by saving a small, silver, and very obviously dangerous robot from being ripped in half by a giant silver Decepticon with a bunch of bullets aimed at the Decepticons eyes and hands.

Running across the rooftop, I used the fire escape as just that, getting down from the roof and away from the building before another Decepticon blew it up. I melted into the shadows on the sidelines like my father taught me with the practiced ease that was ingrained by my harsh life. I started to shoot from the shadows, aiding as best I could…. Until a Decepticon picked me up and shoved a huge cannon in my face.

I am _so_ fucking dead.

"Got you, you annoying little bug. any last words?"

"Yeah, go to the pits you fragger, "said someone from behind the Decepticon.

Next thing I know I'm in the hands of the silver Autobot I saved earlier and the Decepticon who was holding me .5 seconds ago is dead on the ground. I looked up at my rescuer.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome, I'm Jazz," he said.

"Whisper,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

"You alright?"

"For now,"

"Alright"

"Partners for the remainder of the battle?"

"Alright, hop in," Jazz said, and then… he…he _transformed_ into a _car._

"H-how did you do that?"

"Instinct. You gettin' in?"

I paused. Could I really trust a giant alien robot? My heart said yes, my brain said no. Dad said to follow my heart and my instincts, Mom told me to use my mind and my intellect.

In less than a second, I made my decision.

"Yep!"

I got in the car, simple as that.


	4. The Start

**Bold-** Spanish

_Italics-_Thoughts

Crossing the River

The Start

Jazz and I kicked major ass, or well, aft, I later learned was the word for it when you're talking to and about giant alien robots.

"So, how old are you kid?" asked Epps, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the plane we were on for the next six hours.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm fifteen," I said, sitting up.

**"You're a really good shot for fifteen! Where did you learn to shoot like that?"** Fig said.

**"Thank you, my Dad taught me. Don't look so surprised Fig, I grew up speaking Spanish,"** I added when the Spanish soldier gave me a shocked look.

"English guys, English, and can someone translate?" Will said.

"He asked where I learned to shoot like I do," I said.

"I'd like to know that too, so?" Will asked

"My dad taught me," I said

"When?" Will asked

"I was seven; it took me a month to stop falling on my ass whenever I shot the gun," I said.

"Seven! What was your Dad thinking?"

"He was thinking that he might not return from a mission in Iraq. My Dad was in Spec Opps, he never knew if he was coming home or not," I said

"Oh _shit_, kid, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Will said.

"It's alright, I came to terms with it years ago, anyway I'm going to enlist when I turn eighteen and join the Burns Unit like my father did. So what about you guys?" I said.

"Wait, your Dad was in the Burns Unit?" Will said

"Yep, and I will be too," I said.

"One Question: what is the Burns Unit?" Jazz asked from where he was sitting in alt mode with the other 'Bots.

"The Burns Unit is a Spec Opps unit that is part of a greater minority called The Haymakers," I rattled off from memory.

"You sound like you have heard and said that a thousand times," Jazz said.

"History lessons come with the territory as I'm the daughter of the Burns Units SIC ,and the entire unit liked the black haired, blue eyed spitfire that hung onto her Daddy and 'gave hugs that warmed the world' as Aunt Mary used to say. Damn I miss Aunt Mary, Uncle Mix, and the rest of Burns," I sighed.

"Really?" Jazz said.

"They were family, _are_ family, to me, and I grew up with them, so of course I miss them. They taught me the majority of what I can do, be it how to throw knives or how to play soccer, and saw me through most of my major mile stones besides my first kill," I said.

"First kill?" Jazz said.

"I was ten, and I almost ended up dead," I said.

"Where?"

"BattleBridge."

"Which is?"

"Blood Fighting arena."

"Blood Fighting?"

"Blood Fighting: fighting to the death for the enjoyment of a crowd,"

"Why?"

"Why did I do it? Power and self-confidence, not to mention a legitimate wish to die,"

"Why did you want to die?"

"My Dad had just died, my mom gave me up to the foster system, and the foster family I was with was abusive, all very good reasons to want to die," I said.

"Jeez kid, have you seen a therapist?" Will asked.

"Yeah, his name is Punchy the punching bag, and he is _very _effective," I said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Um…" Will said.

"Yeah, I know, I need to see a psychologist. Anyway, what now?" I asked.

"We sleep," Will asked.

"I'm going to get some sleep and hope I stay asleep for the remainder of my time in this death trap," I said, yawning.

"Good idea, I'm going to sleep too," Will said.

_I am really glad I decided to get in the transforming robot… and maybe I can trust Jazz too… that would be nice… to have a friend again… to trust again… _


	5. Of Base And 'Bots

Crossing the River

Of Base and 'Bots

"Whisper wake up, we're here," Will said. I woke up with a start and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" the main part of the plane was completely empty, not a person or bot in sight except for Will.

"The others went to explore the new base, and left me with wake up duty," he said.

"So what now?"

"Well we figure out where everything is and then go from there I guess,"

"Let's go then," I said, grabbing my stuff.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked as we stepped out of the plane into the blazing heat of the tarmac.

"Diego Garcia Air Force Base. Basically a 17-square-mile island of coral and sand in the middle of the Indian Ocean,"

"…Wow that's far," I said, swallowing thickly.

"I'm guessing you haven't been out of the US before?" Will said with a knowing smile.

"No, I haven't. Now come on, I want to see this base!" I said as we entered what appeared to be a large warehouse.

Half an hour later we gathered in what was designated the rec room to talk about what was going to happen next.

"What now?" I asked, settling myself down on the couch. Every one- the Autobots and soldiers both- were there.

"Well, Epps, Fig, and I, will be heading home on leave after we get the 'Bots settled in, and what you want to do is up to you," Will said. I thought for a second, looking at the soldiers then the 'Bots. Who did I trust more? I turned to Optimus.

"Am I welcome?" I asked.

"Yes, you may stay if you like young one," the giant Autobot leader told me.

"I'm going to stay," I said.

That night I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. The men had been sent home on leave earlier that day, and surprisingly it was a tiring ordeal for me, and reminded me of other good byes I'd rather not remember.

_Holy shit, I _trust _them...how the hell do I trust them? How could I let myself _trust _them? They'll only betray me, hand me over to Social Services like M-no! They wouldn't do that to me! They're my friends! But it's happened before and will probably happen again, in the end all the human race is is a giant mass of betrayal and hate… But I can probably trust the 'Bots, they're not human… man I miss the ranch… I miss the whole damn Burns Unit… I want to go home…_

Home for me was a ranch in south eastern Colorado, the Burns Unit ranch, the entire unit and their families lived there, and you were never alone. The past day had reminded me of home… a lot.

I lay down under the covers and turned off the light.

_If only Dad could see me now… _I thought as I went to sleep.


	6. Self-Worth

Crossing the River

Self-Worth

_Runrunrun! No! Ow! Please please! Stop it hurts! No! Please no! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Nomorenomore! Stop!_

"Wisp, wake up,"

_Nomorenomore! Not again! Please no!_

"Whisper! Wake up!"

I shot bolt upright in bed and grabbed my gun from under my pillow, pointing it at the man standing in my room purely by instinct. The man was black with black hair that was crew cut, in a military uniform wearing visor like sunglasses.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my room?!" I asked him. He put his hands up in the air.

"Wisp it's me, Jazz," he said.

"No it isn't, Jazz is a 15 foot tall robot from an alien planet, and you are most clearly human,"

"It's a holoform, I turned it on when I noticed you were having a nightmare and tried to wake you up,"

"Prove it!" I barked.

"Alright," the man said… and then disappeared.

"What the hell! Where'd he go?" I said. I ran to the Autobot hangar, where the bots slept and went into his room. Jazz was sitting on his berth looking straight at me.

"Now do you believe me?" he said.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"It's ok, but when you woke up, why did you point a gun at me?"

"Habit, I do that even when there's no one in the room, I generally end up cleaning my weapons before I can go back to sleep,"

"That is a bit paranoid, don't you think?"

I gave a harsh little laugh, "Jazz, one thing you are going to learn about me is that I am a paranoid little bitch with no faith in humanity and major trust issues,"

"You are not a bitch,"

"That is debatable depending on who you ask," I say with a grim smile, remembering the screams, the hits, doled out to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said on the plane? Abusive family, and honestly they're right, I am a bitch,"

"You listened to them?"

"Don't have much of a choice about it, you hear the screams every day, you start to listen to them and believe them,"

"Don't,"

"Don't what?"

"Don't believe them,"

"It's true, I mean, not even my own mother wanted me," I said, a tear sliding down my face. Jazz picked me up and held me level with his faceplates.

"Doesn't make you a bitch,"

"I killed for food," I deadpanned.

"What?" Jazz asked.

I looked down, terrified that Jazz would hate me "Kyle fed me, as long as I fought for him, because most of the time my foster family's didn't feed me, and he needed me in top condition to fight,"

"I'm not mad, and I don't think any less of you, you did what you had to,"

My head snapped up, "Y-you really think that?"

"You're not the only one who's killed before, all of us have,"

"'All of us' being?"

"Me and the rest of the 'Bots,"

"Just checking. What time is it?"

"3:59 in the morning, why?"

I debated for a second, and then stood up, "I've got to train, want to spar?"

"Train? So early?"

"Yep, I get up at four every morning to train, it's the norm for me. You coming?"

"Sure,"


	7. Forming

Crossing the River

Forming

Over the next two months Diego Garcia went from a shell of an air force base to a living breathing thing. About a week and a half after Jazz and I had that first training session (which became the norm, with Ironhide popping in occasionally), personal began to flood the base. Near the end of the month Captain Lennox and the rest of the rangers arrived and were added to the unofficial training sessions, followed by breakfast. The rangers were a little surprised that I got up at four but just went with it, saying it was my own bizz' what time I got up at. We usually went for breakfast around six, after breakfast the others went on their way and I went and hung out with the 'Bots.

"Whisper? Earth to Whisper, I asked you a question," Lennox said, breaking me out of my thoughts and back to reality, where the rangers and I were having breakfast.

"Huh? Oh… what you say again?" I asked.

"I asked, do you want to see the list of new soldiers? You know, sense you'll be helping them train?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Lennox handed me a piece of paper with the list on it. Normal soldier … normal soldier… Majory Reaves… wait what? Majory Reaves? Airstrike? But she's part of the Burns- oh, there scouting operations… wait I'm going to see Airstrike!

"What's wrong?" Lennox asked.

"What's wrong? Nothing! This is awesome! I'm going to get to see her again!" I said gleefully.

"Hold on chicka, whose coming?" Fig asked.

"Majory!" I said.

"Who?" Epps said.

"Oh, um, when I was a kid she was kind of my best friend," I said, sheepish.

"Oh, ok," Lennox said.

"Yeah, and she's probably scouting,"

"Scouting?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah. If the burns unit hears about a classified government program such as this one, they'll send a scout- such as Majory- to see what it's about. Um speaking of which, have you guys picked a name yet?" I asked.

"That's a bit off-topic, don't you think?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah, well that's where my mind decided to go and I'm going to stick with it," I said.

"Okay, and no, we haven't," Lennox said.

"Hmm… well, what if we sorta named it after the treaty? Like Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team?" Epps said.

"No," the rest of us said in unison. I snapped my fingers.

"What about instead of a name we use an acronym? How about we just call it N.E.S.T?"

"Nest? Like a birds nest?" Fig asked.

"No, as in N-E-S-T. And then we just let people decide what it stands for by themselves," I said.

"That's actually kinda…" Lennox said.

"Brilliant?" Epps said.

"Awesome?" Fig said.

"Both of those," Lennox said.

"So we have a name?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm going to inform the JCS," Lennox said, getting up.

"'kay, see ya later," I said. The others said their goodbyes to Lennox and then turned to me.

"Nice job!" Epps said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Hey Fig, want to go for a walk?" I said.

"Sure," Fig said.

"Hey! What about me?" Epps pouted.

"We're going to be talking I Spanish, I need the practice," I said.

"Oh, ok, you go on ahead then," Epps said.

"Bye Epps!" Fig and I shouted, heading outside.

**Ok, so that took waaaay longer than it should've, and I have no excuses for that besides school and writers' block. i am so sorry people. i had this written up a few days ago, but then my internet decided to hate me. anyway enjoy, read, and review!**


	8. Airstrike

Crossing the River

Airstrike

"Hello everyone! As you know, you have been chosen to join are team at NEST. Now, I have to warn you, from this point on things are going to get weird and scary. If anyone wants to leave now they can, speak now or forever hold your peace. Now any questions?" Lennox asked. One of the recruits in the back raised there hand.

"Yes?" he asked the recruit.

"Sir, when do we get to meet these 'allies' we were told about?" the recruit asked.

"Soon, anything else?" Lennox asked. When no one raised their hands he motioned me to come up onto the raised platform that had been set on the blacktop earlier today.

"Okay, then without further ado, I introduce you to Whisper, our on base civilian combatant and co-op trainer for you all," he stepped aside and let me take front and center.

"Okay, as the Major said, I go by Whisper-"I said. Another recruit raised there hand, and my heart skipped a beat when I realized it was Majory.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Is that your real name?" she asked.

"No, it's not, but it's what you shall address me as. Now, back-"I said.

"What is your real name?" she asked.

"my name is of no consequence," I said, I made the hand signals for 'back off, I'll get talk to you later' that I had been taught as a kid in the unit, and continued with the hope she would understand and do as I asked, "now, as I was saying, I go by Whisper, I am the resident civilian combatant and your co-op trainer for the next month and a half. I will be your best friend and your worst enemy until your training is complete, and even then I am still going to be a major factor in your lives. I am not your kid sister, you will not treat me as such regardless of my age, you will treat me as you would any of your superior officers, got it? Yes, I know I am a kid by the standards of the US government, but I can still kick your asses any day of the week, even if I'm a 15 year old girl. Any questions?" I asked.

Again, no hands.

"Okay, well then, as you have been made aware of where you can and cannot go, you are dismissed. I recommend going to bed early, training starts at 0400," I said. The recruits started to leave, most of them going towards the barracks.

"So how did I do?" I asked Lennox.

"Pretty damn good, you acted like this was your hundredth time instead of your first- yes?" Lennox asked someone over my shoulder. I turned around to face Majory.

"Yes recruit?" I asked. Majory crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare keep up that 'recruit' nonsense Iren Firestone!" she yelled.

"Majory…"

"Don't you 'Majory' me! I have been worried sick!"

"Majory,"

"You couldn't have called me? Or texted? Or e-mailed? Hell! Even a three word letter would have been good enough!"

"Airstrike!" I shouted, finally resorting to her codename for the unit to get her attention.

"What! What could possibly suffice for an excuse in your mind you-"

"I couldn't okay! Contacting you would have risked exposing the Unit! I am not going to be responsible for getting everyone killed okay!" I yelled. Majory paled a little.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that you had me so worried, I just snapped," she whispered.

"It's all right, its… look, even if I could have contacted you, there is no way Mix would have wanted me back," I said.

"Of course he-"

"Majory, I've killed people, innocent people, for no reason other than the fact that I couldn't cope with my situation. If anything he should spit in my face,"

"Come on Firestone! This is Mix we're talking about!"

"Exactly. And my last name is Flames now; I took my Dads' maiden name,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, come on, let's go grab some food. Major Lennox? You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, is this the girl you've been bragging about for the past two weeks?" Lennox asked.

"Yep, Major, meet Majory Reaves, also known as Airstrike. Majory, meet Major William Lennox, leader of NEST," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Major," Majory said, shaking Lennox's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Marjory," he said.

"Her name's _Ma_jory, not Marjory," I said giggling.

"Oh, sorry Majory," Lennox said.

"It's okay, common mistake," Majory said.

"Okay, good, now you know each other, let's go get some foooooood," I whined.

"Cry baby," Majory said.

"Go to hell Airstrike," I said.

"Right back atcha Shadowshot," she shot back.

"Déjà vu man, nobody's called me that in years," I said.

"You guys done?" Lennox asked, amused.

"Not a chance," we both said.

"You want food or what?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, let's go intro duce her to the hellions," I said.

"Hellions?" Majory asked as we all started to make are way to the cafeteria.

"You'll see," I said.

"Okay…"she said.

"Don't worry, you'll love them. Oh, how's your Spanish?" I added.

"Um… good I guess? Why?" she asked.

"One of 'em speaks Spanish," I said, ignoring Lennox's mone of 'oh no, not another one' from behind us.

"Oh, okay, what's his name? "She asked.

"Fig," I said.

"Hmm, nice, I'm guessing that's a nickname?"

"Yep. Now come on, I'm hungry," I said.

"Alright, let's go, "she said

"Food, here we come!" I said.

"You're such a kid," she said.

"What? I'm hungry," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

"Jerk," I said

"Asshole," she said.

"Rubber. Glue. Look it up" I said.

"What do I look like? A computer?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

"No comment," she said.

"Guys, stop," Lennox said.

"Fine," we said together.

"I swear you two are twins," he said.

"It's a possibility," we said.

"Okay… weird," he said.

"We know," we said together again.

"Okay, now it's getting creepy," he said.

"We know," we said.

"Stop it, seriously," he said.

"Fine," we said.

"I said stop!" he said as we started to giggle.

"We can't help it," we said.

"Fine, whatever, you win,"

"We always do,"

"I said stop!"

"We can't!"

"Gah!"


End file.
